


【TSN/ME】Facemash? Facemash. PWP

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades





	【TSN/ME】Facemash? Facemash. PWP

【facemash? facemash.】

Eduardo被呼在后颈上的热气弄醒的时候还没搞清楚状况，他还没睡醒的大脑用了两秒钟才意识到是搞完facemash的Mark从背后搂住了他，还在把酒气浓重的呼吸喷在他的颈窝里，带起一阵细细密密的战栗。

“Mark?”

他的声音黏黏糊糊的，带着睡意懵懂的鼻音，听起来像是一小滩融化的蜜糖。

“嗯,”卷毛随意地应了一声，贪婪地蹭起了Eduardo顺滑的皮肤，炙热的嘴唇贴上青年人微凉的后颈，让迷糊的巴西小鹿下意识地扭动了一下，又很快被更紧地钳制住扣在怀里。

他们刚刚搞垮了哈佛的网络，他作为主导者兴奋得睡不着，然而作息规律的Eduardo却在和他们庆祝了一小下之后就熬不住钻进了宿舍主人的被窝里，毫无防备地睡着了。

他刚统计完facemash的数据，虽然他对这种结果兴趣缺缺，但他得给参与者们一个结果，而且要确认一下这次试水带来的流量。

而现在他弄完了那些，终于能够爬上自己的床。别误会，Mark Zuckerberg对于睡觉这件事没多少热衷，他可是个程序员。

但当他腰细屁股翘的男朋友就缠着一双长腿倒在他床上，抱着他的枕头，迷迷糊糊说着葡语梦话，还会时不时蹦出一句他的名字的时候，那床对于他的吸引力，可就是呈几何倍数增长了。

于是醉醺醺的卷毛收紧了搂在鹿眼青年腰间的手，另一只手伸过去抬起了斑比小巧的下颌，强势地吻住了他。Mark今天晚上喝了不少酒，动作比平时要粗暴不少，这让小鹿呜呜咽咽地抗议了几声，可这偏偏激起了他的施虐因子。Mark更用力地控制住了只穿着灰衬衫和平角裤的Eduardo，用舌头不容抗拒地撬开了他的嘴唇，闯进牙关，吮吸起南美人甜蜜的津液。

一吻完毕，Eduardo已经被他搞得清醒得差不多了，正委委屈屈地喘着气平复呼吸。

巴西小鹿的嘴唇被他吮得红肿起来，微微半张着，上面全是亮晶晶的液体，让花瓣似的唇瓣看起来更为诱人了。Mark吞咽了一下口水，喉结随着他的动作滚动了一下。

想欺负他，想看他更一塌糊涂的样子。

于是他咬住了小鹿通红的耳尖，粗重的呼吸直接喷在对方的耳朵里，“wardo，你知道facemash最大的缺陷是什么吗？”

Eduardo痒得扭动了一下，被Mark一巴掌揍在浑圆的小屁股上，他不敢乱动了，“什 - …, Mark… 你喝醉了… 呀 - 别舔… ”

Mark吮吸着肉嘟嘟的耳垂，勾起了嘴角，“是你不在上面。”

说完，他按住Eduardo圆润的肩头，迫使害羞的小鹿转过身来看着他。

“在我看来，他们选出来的那些姑娘，没有一个有你好看的，wardo。”

Mark凑过去细细密密地吻着已经快要红成熟透的小虾子的男朋友，手上也没闲着，熟练地去解小鹿身上衬衫的扣子。他没有这种穿起来就麻烦的衬衫，他是连帽衫和T恤最忠实的拥趸，但自从他和Eduardo在一起以来，解衬衫扣子的技能就迅速点满到破格了。

小鹿很快被剥掉了最后的衣服，只穿着黑色的内裤躺在了他的身下。

他赞叹地直起身子，看着脸红耳热的Eduardo委委屈屈地瞪着一双毫无杀伤力的鹿眼。Mark笑了笑，安抚似的刮了一下小鹿的鼻头。

“谁都没有你好看，wardo。”他俯下身，亲吻了那双满是水汽的眼睛，感觉到蝴蝶翅膀似的睫毛颤抖着扫过他的嘴唇，“你的眼睛，”

“你的鼻子，”吻落在了要哭不哭却已经红透的鼻尖；

“你的嘴唇，”红肿的唇瓣被湿热的舌头舔过；

“你的锁骨，”漂亮的形状被手指和嘴唇一一赞美；

“你的乳头，”胸前挺立的小樱桃被粗砺的舌面采撷；

“你的小肚脐，”可爱的小洞被舔吻得战栗起来；

“你的阴茎，哦，他在跟我敬礼呢，”小鹿身上最后的一块布料被不容置喙地扒掉，Eduardo用手捂着耳朵不想听那个卷毛混蛋的解说，但身体却乖顺地抬起腰让施暴者能够快些享用他。

他被Mark吻遍了全身，那双薄唇所到之处像是点起了一把火，他很快就难耐地扭动了起来。他受不住地想要Mark别再继续点火，软塌塌地叫起了那个混蛋花椰菜的名字，但那个还衣物完整的卷毛却似乎丝毫没有帮帮他的意思。

含过小鹿白嫩嫩的足趾之后，Mark终于大发慈悲地抬起头，看进小鹿那双被欲望折磨得快要落下泪来的眼睛。他笑了笑，像是一个志得意满的捕猎者。

他在狭窄的小床上挪了挪位置，让承受着两个人重量的单人床发出了“吱呀吱呀”的噪音。他没在意，把鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆贴在了小鹿的脸上。

“你知道我在起facemash这个名字的时候在想什么吗？你被我射得满脸都是的时候，还会乖乖过来给我舔龟头的样子。”

“唔 - ”

“解开我的裤子，wardo。”  
暴君下达了命令。

意乱情迷的巴西小鹿哽咽似的哼了一声，细长的手指从耳朵上拿下来，乖乖地扯开了Mark运动裤上的系绳，然后一把拉下裤子。Mark的大家伙盘踞在棉质的内裤里，鼓胀着彰显出存在感，Eduardo不自觉地咽了咽口水，他喜欢这个大家伙，不管是上下哪张小嘴，它都能把他塞得满满当当的，带给他极致的快感。

“继续，wardo。”

Eduardo抬起眼睛看了Mark一眼，他看到那双平时冷静自持的蓝眼睛里只有自己的倒影，他赤裸的、淫靡的、渴求疼爱的倒影。

他忍不住蹭了蹭床单，然后迫不及待地拉下了Mark的内裤。

带着腥膻气味的阴茎“啪”地一下拍在了他的脸上，Mark已经硬了有一会儿了，圆涨的龟头已经在渗出前液，跳出来的时候全蹭在了他的脸上。

可Eduardo丝毫没有介意，他呜呜咽咽地握住了大家伙，伸出玫瑰色的小舌头舔了上去。

Mark连续的编程马拉松让他的阴茎气味格外浓重，咸腥的味道呛得小鹿咳嗽了一下，Mark的眼神被弄得一塌糊涂的小鹿刺激得更暗了，他一手握住自己的阴茎，一手捏起了Eduardo的下巴，把龟头强势地抵在了Eduardo的嘴上。

“张嘴，wardo，把它吃进去。”

Eduardo可怜兮兮地遵从了命令，硕大的龟头把他的嘴撑得大开。Mark是不会满足于此的，他适应了一下尺寸，继续含进更多在他嘴里越涨越大的肉棒。

Mark在他吞进去一多半的时候满足地喟叹了一声，把手指插进了Eduardo柔软的棕发里。他小幅度地前后挺动腰胯，还算温柔地肏起了爱人湿软的小嘴。

但酒精让他的耐心很快耗尽，Mark抓住Eduardo的头发，用力顶了进去，直接迫使小鹿给他来了个深喉。由于不是自主地放松了喉口，Eduardo肌肉条件反射地紧缩了几下，刺激得Mark差点儿直接缴了械。

“操 - wardo，这么想吃精液吗？”

Mark恶狠狠地又抽插了几下，在Eduardo睁着一双斑比眼讨饶似的看着他的时候退出了他的口腔。

Eduardo下意识地抻直脖子跟随离开的肉棒，却马上就被暴君粗暴无比地吻住。这次的吻再也没有调戏似的浅尝辄止，他被Mark嘴里的酒气感染，仿佛喝醉的那个人是他。小鹿被吻得呜呜咽咽地要呼吸，暴君却没许他，直接伸手从床头柜的抽屉里摸出了润滑剂涂了满手。

Mark握了满手Eduardo肥嫩的臀肉，毫不客气地“啪啪”扇了几巴掌，然后没等小鹿求饶就分开软红的小屁股，推进去了一根中指。

“呜 - ！Mar - Mark！”

暴君没理会小鹿上面那张嘴的抱怨，因为他下面的那张小嘴正不知餍足地吸着来客，裹紧了他的手指不让走。Mark了然地笑了笑，又增加了两根手指给Eduardo扩张，感觉内壁已经放松下来之后就毫不犹豫地戳弄起能让小鹿变成荡妇的地方。

Eduardo小声地尖叫了一声，两条长腿不自主地分得更开，花枝似的手臂也主动地勾住了吻着他的卷毛的脖子。

Mark用力戳刺了几下，成功让Eduardo眼角的泪水直接滑落下来。这是暴君的恶趣味，他喜欢看他的小鹿在床上闷闷地哭。

恶趣味得到满足的Mark放开了被亲得快要窒息的小鹿，酒精冲击的大脑让他只想现在，立刻，马上操进小鹿的屁股里去。

于是他就这么做了。

Mark抬起Eduardo分得大开的双腿，把一条直接扛在了肩上，他粗暴地亲吻了小鹿的小腿，留下了盖不住的红痕。然后Mark伸手揉了揉小鹿臀间湿热的小天堂，感觉已经足够容纳他。他扶住自己阴茎的根部，一鼓作气地挺了进去。

太舒服了。

“呜--！Mar... Mark… 太，太大了...” 

Mark笑了笑，俯下身去亲哭哭啼啼的小鹿。

“Wardo乖，肉棒好吃吗？”

Eduardo在床上总是很听他的话，“呜呜… 好，好吃… 呜呜呜，最，最喜欢吃Mark的大肉棒… 唔- ！”

Mark被淫荡贪吃的小鹿刺激得忍不住开始挺胯，一下重比一下地打桩。暴君把他漂亮的爱人扣紧在怀里，狠戾地挞伐起属于他的领地。

Eduardo被肏得哭起来，又因为在寝室里只敢呜呜哼唧，可怜兮兮的小鹿把脸埋进暴君的肩窝，像是寻求保护一样抱紧了身上寄予他过头快感的卷毛。

“啊- 啊，呜呜啊 - Mark… Mark我不行了，呜 - Mark！”

听到Eduardo黏糊糊的哭腔，Mark加快了抽插的速度，肏得又狠又重。于是小鹿很快被坏心眼的猎人送上了高潮，他的后穴不规律地痉挛起来，随后吹出了黏腻的水液，前面笔挺通红的阴茎也射出薄精。

暴君没有体贴高潮的小婊子，他也快要到了，wardo下面的小嘴把他的阴茎吃得啧啧作响，他被侍奉得舒爽得不行。

在马上就要射出来的那一刻，Mark咬牙把自己完全抽出来，用怒涨的龟头抵着小鹿红透的脸颊，撸了两把，乳白色的精液喷射出来，挂在了Eduardo的眉毛、眼睫、红润的嘴唇上，到处都是。

Eduardo乖乖地被暴君射了满脸，然后眨了眨粘着精液的大眼睛，凑过去用小舌头舔干净了Mark的龟头。

听话又浪荡的小鹿得到了暴君的一个落在发顶的吻。

等到Mark给Eduardo清理干净，天已经蒙蒙亮了，卷毛毫无愧疚感地把小鹿搂进怀里准备睡觉，鹿眼青年半是气哼哼半是关心地问他，“你很满意facemash的结果？”

Mark亲了亲他，“which facemash?”

“……”Eduardo被卷毛的不要脸程度震惊了。

Mark赶紧搂住了要转身的小鹿，“上线效果还不错，我有一个别的想法，睡醒再说吧。至于刚刚那个 - ”

“？”

“That’s the real facemash I was expecting.”

至于第二天他们睡醒之后Dustin冲进来递给Mark的那份在宿舍加装隔音设备或者合理利用单人宿舍的提议，Mark选择了随手一丢，Eduardo则是满脸通红地跑回了Eliot，当然，Mark很快也追了过去。

Dustin那天晚上终于得到了清静。


End file.
